


Sfm Dog Au

by Drjaslaine



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drjaslaine/pseuds/Drjaslaine
Summary: Another day,Another chaos was born in a dog rescue center,All of the dogs are very unique in their own form,with one even known for stealing most items,due to this,The owners decide ro hire a little helper to ease the chaos,Yup back again with another Au story,In this Au,The Habiticians except FK will be Dogs and the habitat is a rescue center,I don't have a proper name for this au yet so oof,
Relationships: Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit, Lulia Fame/Jerafina Tabouli, Trevor Garbo/Nat Vancey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prolouge

"Nonono put that down!!"

"C'mere little guy!!! Geez"

"Oww bad girl! No hitting!"

One of the owners,A Young man in his mid 20s looks at the disaster infront of him,Theodore or Theo for short is quite used to the scene,Teared and dirty pillows on the floor,a bunch of random items scattered alll over the and dogs running around,

"Yup,this is how I like to start my morning"he said to himself,chuckling a bit as he tiredly watched his friends try and catch the dogs,

"Theo!!! Can you at least give us a hand?!?!"A young woman exclaimed,trying to pull a pillow off a dog,while she wasn't looking,A Dachshund sneaked up behind her and pulled her phone out of her pants pocket and ran away with it,

Theo chuckled as he watched the Dachshund ran off with the phone in its mouth,"Nahh you got it"He casually said as the young Woman,Named Melody struggled to pull a pillow away from a Pomeranian,

After a while,Theodore finally stepped in,he pulled out a dog whistle and blew on it,Causing all of the dogs to stop and fall to the ground whimpering and trying to covering their ears from the high pitched whistle,with that,they were able to placed the dogs to their Kennels,they have the dogs in a dog safe room so they have more space to run around,so they only use the kennels so that they can clean the mess without them interrupting,

"Oh goodness I'm thankful that thats all done"A woman that goes by Arabella sighed as she starts sweeping the scattered cottons on the floor,

"Yeah,How did the dogs escaped the room anyway?"A male named Monty asked,To which his friends replied with a simple shrug,"Well whoever it is we got to fic this problem,its been going on for a while and they show no signs of tuning the chaos down",

The other three stopped and began to think,"Maybe we should seperate them for a short while"Melody Sudjested but the other quickly dismissed it as they tried that a while ago and din't work,

The problem of the dogs escaping their room has been a problem from the start,The dogs can somehow open the door and cause havoc on the place,well most anyway,as a few are quite alright as they would stay in the room,Still doesn't help the others tho,

After a while Theo snapped his fingers,drawing attention to him,"I got an idea!"Theo exclaimed as he began to explain the others his plan,tho he saw hesitation in them after explaining,

"I mean,It could calm them down and all but you do know the risk right?"Monty explained,"and like they could accidentaly hurt it y'know"

"Look I know but I got this,I read how to make this thing a lot easier"Theo reassured,the three look at eachother and sighed,

"Alright we'll go,let me just get the keys"

"Yeah-- wait hey!! Where in the world did my phone go?!!?"

After a while,the group of four can be seen inside a large building,with a woman leading them to a room,"Alright how about this one?"

"Nah too energetic"they moved to the next room,

"....Eh a bit too aggressive,its hiss is so loud geez"

"Wait"Theo turned to a room and smiled widely,"Him!! He is perfect for the job!"

"Are you sure about that? He seens to be too....Small"Melody stated,keeping her eye on the room,"Nonsense!!"Theo exclaimed ,"He will do just fine"

After a while the group can be seen walking out of the building with Theo carrying a box and poking out of the box.....are two little white kitten ears,


	2. Chapter 1

As the car drives through the road,A small kitten pokes his head out of the box,with big green eyes looking around the car with curiosity and amazement,the kitten,around 3 months old with snow white fluffy fur with a bit of black spots that make them look like flower patterns,

Thus His caregivers named him Flower Kitten or simply flower or Flora,However they mostly call him Flower Kitten as he is a boy,as far as he knows,The kitten was look after by Humans,Thus making him incredibly friendly to humans,as he see's them as good creatures,Tho he has met other animals likes dogs and cats,He is usually shy with them for a while before becoming playful,

And with that,he jumps out of the box and immediently walks to Monty's lap and laying on it purring,Monty smiled as he began gently petting the small kitten on his lap,"Ok this guy is cute and all but,You do know the risk Theo right?"he asked,Theo nodded nodded,keeping his eyes on the road as he drives,"Yup,but don't worry,I know what to do so that the dogs won't harm him"He reassured,the girls stayed quiet,With Melody fast asleep and Arabella looking out the window,

After a while,they made it to the rescue center,they stepped out of the car,with Theo carrying the box with the kitten in it,they then walked in,the dogs were still in their kennels so they went inside without any issues,

The Kitten suddenly jumped a bit as he could hear loud barks and shouting from the dogs,

"There is something in that box!!! Must be something dangerous!!!"

"They don't smell like dogs tho..."

"Yeah,What are they?"

He could hear the dogs continue shout as he ducks so they can't see him,While he has met dogs before,He din't expect a lot of them at the same time,but soon,the noises died down and there was only silence as he was lowered down to the floor,He peeked out to see that he is in a small room,with a cat bed in the corner,a cat litter on the other side and some food and water,there are also a few toys on the floor,mostly feathers and toy mice,

"Alright little guy,We know its not as much but we hope that its alright"Theo explained as he watched the kitten roam the room,sniffing everything and exploring any nooks and crannies,after a while he went to lay on the cat bed and relax as he yawns,

"And I'll get this"Melody said as she grabs a old blanket in the box,"So what do we do with this again Theo?"she asked,"We will let the dogs sniff it,that way they could get used to his scent,"he explains to which Melody nodded at,

The four of them then leaves the room,making sure to close and lock the door behind them as they do,and with that they began to let the dogs out of their Kennel and most immediently tried to push the door open to no avail,

"Ok now let your noses do the magic"Melody said as she placed the blanket on the floor,and the dogs immediently began sniffing it with curiousity,with some barking and some running back to the door trying to open it,

"Theo do you really think that this will work?"Arabella asked,"Don't worry,Just give it some time,I'm sure it will work"

A few hours passed by as nighttime finally hits,The kitten was grooming himself a bit getting ready for bed,the room was quite nice,as it make him truly feel comfortable,he still wasn't that sure for the dogs tho,as they were loud when he came,

*Click*

His head shot up as he looks up at the now unlocked door,Thinking it was one of the humans,He stood up and began walking towards it,But stopped hallway when a young dachshund suddenly walks in,staring at him blankly,they both stared at eachother,With Fk staring at the dachshund with caution,

Soon the dachshund began walking towards him,FK froze in fear,as he watch as the dog get closer and closer before sitting infront of him,keeping that blank stare on him,after some uncomfortable silence,

"Hey"The dachshund spoke,Making Fk flinch a bit and look at them,"Your Name",The kitten took a few moments to respond,"w-well the humans call me different names b-but mostly Flower kitten"He explains quietly,

The dachshund nodded,and before they could say anything,Monty came in the room,"Gosh darnit Tim Tam!!!"He exclaims as he came in and picked the up,The dachshund or Tim Tam quietly struggled in his grip as he walked out of the room and close and lock it as he did,

FK sat there,confused about the whole ordeal,But as it was getting late so he just walked back to his cat bed and lay down,with him meeting Tim Tam,he knows that he will meet the rest of the dogs too,but for now,He needs some rest,

And so,he softly purrs as he closed his eyes and falls into a deep sleep,


	3. Chapter 2

In what could have been a peaceful morning is immediently ruined for FK,As he was woken up by loud barkings and yapping on the other side of the door,

Letting out a tired Yawn as he stretches,He walked over to his water bowl to quench his thirst,He could still hear loud barking outside but strangely,it began to to slowly fade until silence finally came back,

He heard the door click,He turned to see one of the humans standing there,His eyes beam with excitement as he ran to her legs and rubs himself agaisnt it as he purrs softly,

Arabella smiled as she gently picks him up and holds him like a newborn,"Why aren't you such a happy little guy"She cooeds as FK mews happily,He then tilts his head,"Hmm? Whats the matter?"She asked as FK then wiggled a bit and then looked over her shoulders,Arabella then realized what that meant,"Oh you must be wondering about the dogs,well Don't worry dearie,They went out for a walk with the others"

FK din't understand most of what she said but he knew that the dogs are not here so he allows his body to relax,Arabella smiled as she walks out of the room,As she slowly walks FK could suddenly detect other scents,Mostly of the dogs,with one he recognize from last night,

He then felt his caretaker gently placed him on the floor,infront of him,he could see a bunch of Dog beds,with most having different sizes,with one that is so huge that a bunch of kittens like him can fit and some small enough for him,on the side of the room,theres a bunch of bowls,all stacked up on one another as they weren't being used yet,and on the floor are a bunch of toys all scattered around,With a few lucky ones that are untouched,most being covered with teeth marks,

And with that,he slowly began to examine everything,From the toy to the beds,While most scents there he din't recognize,He did recognize one,what was their name? Tim Tim?? Tim-- oh wait no,Never mind theres the name engrave on the bed where he recognize the scent,Tim Tam,Yeah,They were strange,he din't forget those eyes,that just stared at him blankly but he could see that they meant no harm,

Feeling a sudden comfort from the scent,He slowly crawled in to the bed and lay down,Purring as he did,the bed was soft and oddly comforting,

Arabella smiled as she watched him,She suddenly felt her phone vibrate in her pocket,She pulled it out to see Theo calling her and she answered,"Hey Theo"She said,"Hey Arabella,Hows the Kitten?"Theo asked from the other line,"Its good,He even lay down on Tim Tam's bed"She replied,

"Thats good,Its seems that he was able to recognize them"Theo answered,"looks like its stage two,We are currently walking back but we are a bit far,So you still got time","Got it"Arabella answered,They both bid eachother goodbye as they end the call,

She then walked over to FK and slowly picked him up,the kitten looked up at her confused,"we have noticed that your toys are a bit less than the others,So how about we shop for em?"she answered while gently petting FK with her finger,FK simply purred,

"I'll take that as a yes"she replied as she walked out of the room and the exit,FK looked at the road in front of him as Arabella walked to her car,opened the door,she then placed FK on the passenger seat and then sat in the driver seat,she made sure that FK is comfortable and to lock the doors,and with that she drove off,

About an hour later after the two drove off,The dogs and the three humans came back in the building,with the three covered in sweat and dirt,completly exhausted from the dogs pulling them and such,after a bit of resting,they then went to clean the dogs,

"Ok you guys,Its your turn"Theo replied as he lead the dogs to the room FK was staying,All the dogs immediently started sniffing,with some barking and some even wagging their tail,Tim Tam however,Just casually sat there,As they already knew his scent,

"How could they be?!?!"

"Its more like a him"

"He has some interecting scent"

"Andd he isn't a dog eitherrr~"

Theo looked at them with satisfaction,"looks like the plan worked,"he replied then Melody rolled her eyes,"Don't get too cocky Theo,We still have no idea how will they react to him face to face"She stated,Theo sighed,"Yeah I know,But I am pretty confident that they will atleast not attack him"He replied,"I hope so,that would be devestating"She answered,

"Parsley no!!!"They both turned to Monty trying to pull out a chew toy from a hellhound,"You can't just eat everything you see!!"he exclaimed as Parsley held the chew toy tightly in his mouth,

After a few hours,The dogs are now in their room,some are simply resting while others are still awake,Tim Tam however immediently detected FK's Scent on their bed,"he was here"They blankly stated,

"Wait!! So your saying that that freak! Layed on your bed?!?!"A loud young,chihuahua exclaimed,Tim Tim simply nodded,"So that must mean that he is villain like you!!!!"a young border collie shouted a bit too loud,

"Can you all shut up and sleep already?!?!"A young Golden retriever and Shiba inu mix exclaimed from her bed,"Nat dear please don't be rude,they are just children"A golden retriever replied and Nat only rolled her eyes,"Whatever"

It took a few moments but after a while,silence finally came as all the dogs went to their respective beds and prepares for some shut eye,Tim Tam looked out the door for a moment before slowly closing their eyes and falls into a deep slumber,


End file.
